Reuni
by Metalliqha
Summary: Luffy berlabuh dipulau tak dikenal untuk sebuah tujuan. Ternyata, Pasukan Revolusioner juga berlabuh dipulau tersebut. Seseorang ingin bertemu dengannya. Siapakah dia? One shot! AR. Mind to RnR? :)


**Hello! Hai, hai~~~! *gaje***

**Oh, ya, aku kembali lagi. *FYI, aku ganti penname, waktu itu Marimo Mugiwara trus ganti jadi Metalliqha, deh.**

**Sudahlah, aku yakin kalian tidak akan membaca bagian ini juga, kan. Jadi...**

**Disclaimer: One Piece = Eiichiro Oda.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

* * *

"Luffy! Apa kau tahu? Pasukan Revolusioner baru berlabuh di pulau ini juga!" seru Usopp saat memasuki ruang makan, menimbulkan sedikit keributan ditengah makan malam mereka. Luffy –yang sedang mengunyah makanan buatan Sanji menoleh padanya, "bwenawrkawh?"

"YA!"

"Fufufu, berarti kau bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu, Luffy," ujar Robin sambil menengadahkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Luffy hanya diam mendengarnya. Dia menelan daging yang tadi ia kunyah, lalu mengambil minuman milik Nami dan meneguknya sampai habis, membuat Sanji menendang kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya, Luffy-san?" tanya Brook.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…" Luffy menggantungkan kalimatnya, suaranya terdengar sangat serius.

"Mugiwara-_boy_!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara memanggil Luffy dari dek kapal, membuat seluruh kru Topi Jerami berhamburan keluar dari ruang makan.

Luffy tersenyum saat melihat sumber suara tersebut. Seorang lelaki, ah, bukan, wanita? Ah, _okama_. Ya, seorang _okama_ berambut afro berwarna ungu dengan badan dan wajah besar yang aneh sudah berdiri di atas dek rumput Sunny-go. Tangannya dia letakkan dipinggangnya.

"Iva-_chan_!" seru Luffy senang.

"Mugiwara-_boy_! Lama tak berjumpa."

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" teriak Sanji pada Ivankov. Ivankov menoleh padanya dan tersenyum lebar, "oh, kau."

"APANYA YANG 'OH, KAU'?!"

Luffy menatap Ivankov dan Sanji bergantian, "kau mengenal Iva-chan, Sanji?"

"Oh, tentang itu-"

"JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN PADANYA!" teriak Sanji lagi. Sebisa mungkin, dia tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padanya saat mereka terpisah dari Sabaody Archipelago. Dia tidak ingin Nami dan Robin dan juga rivalnya, Zoro, tahu kalau dia berada di Kamabakka Land selama dua tahun.

Ivankov tersenyum lebar, membuat Sanji depresi, "itu tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting sekarang.. Mugiwara-_boy.._"

Luffy menoleh pada Ivankov, "Dragon ingin bertemu denganmu."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Ivankov mendengar beberapa suara nafas tercekat kaget di belakang Luffy. Tentu saja mereka kaget, hal ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Sanji mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya sebelum kemudian membakarnya dan menyesapnya dalam-dalam.

Luffy memandang Ivankov dengan tatapan kosong. Namun kemudian, tangannya digerakkan. Dia meraih topi yang tergantung dilehernya dan menaruhnya di atas kepalanya. Mendorongnya sampai matanya tertutup. Luffy mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lebar, senyum khas Luffy.

"Yosh. Ayo kita kesana."

"Ini adalah pertemuan antara ayah dan anak untuk pertama kalinya, ya.." bisik Nami pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar kru Topi Jerami. Kecuali Luffy yang berjalan di depan bersama Ivankov.

"Yeah," ujar Zoro.

"Fufufu, lalu kenapa, Nami? Sepertinya kau terdengar ragu," tanya Robin. Nami menghela nafas. "Ini seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang mengharukan, bukan? Tapi, kenapa aku merasa takut, ya. Seluruh tubuhku merinding.."

"Kalau kau takut kau boleh memelukku, Nami-_swaan_!" kata Sanji sambil melakukan _love hurricane_-nya. Membuat Zoro mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Hmmm, saat ini kita akan pergi ke kapal Pasukan Revolusioner.. Ah, apa kalian tahu kalau aku memiliki suatu penyakit?" tanya Usopp dengan suara serius. Ya, ya, penyakit 'aku-tidak-ingin-kesana-karena-menyeramkan'.

"Ya, kami tahu," jawab semuanya kompak, membuat Usopp menjatuhkan wajahnya ke tanah.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan ayah Luffy. Sangat super!"

"Hal ini membuat jantungku berdetak kencang..-"

"Namun kau tidak memiliki jantung, kan, Brook?" sambung Chopper membuat Brook depresi. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Chopper-san, kau tidak boleh meng_copy style_ku.."

Sesaat kemudian, mereka telah sampai di kapal Pasukan Revolusioner. Seluruh kru di kapal tersebut telah berkumpul di dek. Ditengah-tengah mereka, berdiri seorang pria tinggi dan berbadan tegap. Diwajah bagian kirinya terdapat sebuah tato berwarna merah yang memanjang dari dahi sampai ke dagu dan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam.

Dragon.

Luffy melepas topinya, membiarkannya tergantung dilehernya dan berdiri dihadapan Dragon. Suasana canggung. Luffy tidak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa. Ini pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Luffy, kau sudah besar, ya," ujar Dragon membuka pembicaraan, Luffy mengangguk.

"…Ayah?" sapa Luffy ragu. Dragon tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati putranya dan memeluknya. Luffy masih diam.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat. Ayah bangga padamu."

"Ya, aku juga bangga pada Ayah," ujar Luffy sambil menyeringai. Dragon mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau baru saja bertemu denganku?"

"Karena Ayah adalah orang yang paling dicari, itu membuatku bangga. Shishishi. Dan, aku juga ingin berterimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku dari Kemuri saat di Logue Town."

"Kemuri?"

"Oh, mungkin maksudnya adalah Smoker," celetuk Zoro, membuat Dragon mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidak masalah, kau adalah anakku. Oh, Luffy.."

Luffy menaikkan alisnya, "sebenarnya, Ayah ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

Luffy mengernyitkan dahinya. Seseorang dari Pasukan Revolusioner ingin bertemu dengannya? Dia tidak merasa kalau dia mengenal seorangpun dari Pasukan Revolusioner, kecuali Dragon dan Ivankov tentu saja. Robin tersenyum, seperti mengetahui sesuatu. Dragon menyuruh seseorang untuk memanggil orang misterius tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang muncul dari balik pintu.

_Deg_.

Luffy tercekat, matanya melebar. Dia hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Dia merasa jantungnya ingin berhenti saat melihat siapa yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"K-kau…" suara Luffy terdengar lirih. Nafasnya berat.

"Hei, Luffy, sudah lama sekali, ya. "

Luffy hanya diam, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Dia menepuk-nepuk dan mencubitu pipinya, lalu mengusap matanya. Dia senang melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya, tapi, dia takut kalau dia hanya bermimpi. Tapi tentu saja ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Orang yang ada dihadapannya ini nyata.

"Kau…. B-benarkah? K-kau….?"

"Hehehe.."

Dalam sekejap, sekelebat ingatan masa lalu Luffy terputar dalam otaknya. Masa kecilnya.

"_Mulai saat ini, kita adalah saudara!_"

Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya dibahu orang tersebut. Dia masih tidak percaya.

"_Ace, Luffy, suatu hari kita pasti akan berlayar di lautan. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan menjadi bajak laut!_"

Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya. Meskipun apa yang ada dihadapannya ini nyata, sebagian dari dirinya menolak untuk percaya. Dia menatap lelaki dihadapannya secara mendetail, dari kepala sampai kaki. Rambut pirang yang agak keriting dan pendek, topi pesulap warna hitam dengan sebuah kacamata biru melingkarinya, jaket biru dengan lengan dilipat, dasi putih ala-ala bangsawan, dan celana biru muda serta ikat pinggang dengan gesper berwarna emas dan bermotif sebuah bunga.

Luffy meremas rambut hitamnya, dia terlihat frustasi. Meskipun dia sendiri bingung apa yang sebenarnya harus dia rasakan. Senang? Tentu saja! Tapi, disisi lain, dia kaget. Sangat kaget.

"S-sa-sabo…?" desis Luffy.

"Ya, Luffy. Ini aku. Sabo."

Sabo tersenyum, menunjukkan deretan giginya. Luffy memperhatikannya dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang dapat membuktikan kalau itu memang Sabo, yaitu salah satu giginya sudah tidak ada ditempatnya entah karena apa.

"T-tidak mungkin…" ujar Luffy pelan. Dia terduduk dilantai kapal.

Kru Topi Jerami bingung melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini, kecuali Robin, yang sedang tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Kenapa bisa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Luffy namun masih sambil melihat lantai kapal. Dia tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Luffy…"

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Luffy, membuatnya mendongak dan mendapati Dragon sudah berada disampingnya, merangkulnya. "Dia adalah Sabo. Sabo yang ditembak oleh Celestial Dragon, Sabo yang berbagi minuman dengan kau dan Ace, Sabo yang kau temui di Gray Terminal."

"Tapi…"

"Ya, Luffy. Hari itu, aku memang ditembak oleh bajingan brengsek itu. Aku tidak sadarkan diri, aku pikir aku sudah mati. Tapi, aku terbangun. Aku sadar. Aku masih hidup, Luffy, dan saat aku terbangun itu aku sudah berada di kapal ini," ujar Sabo, dia duduk dihadapan Luffy.

"Ayahmu menyelamatkanku."

Tubuh Luffy melemah, rasanya seperti diborgol menggunakan _kairouseki_ saja. Ingatan tentang masa lalunya mulai masuk satu persatu, berurutan, seperti sebuah adegan film lama yang ditayangkan kembali. Membuat kepala Luffy berputar. Dia kemudian mengingat Ace. Dia menangis.

"Luffy…" bisik Chopper khawatir, namun Robin memegang pundaknya. Chopper mendongak dan mendapati Robin tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa."

"Kau… masih hidup," kata Luffy sambil terisak. "Ya, Luffy. Semua berkat ayahmu."

Sabo memeluk Luffy, "kau ini… kau masih adik kecil yang cengeng, ya."

Kru Topi Jerami tercekat, tentu saja kecuali Robin. Apa maksudnya dengan 'adik kecil'? Mereka sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, Luffy. Apa yang kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Ace… itu sangat diluar dugaanku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Ace akan diselamatkan olehmu. Padahal, dulu aku dan Ace yang menyelamatkanmu. Tapi, akhirnya Ace menyelamatkanmu _lagi_, kan? Hehe, untuk yang terakhir kalinya…," Sabo menghela nafas.

Air mata Luffy semakin deras mendengar perkataan Sabo. _Flashback_ _time_, huh?

"Aku membaca berita tentangmu. Perkembanganmu. Aku senang kau telah menjalani kehidupan seperti yang kau mau, begitu juga dengan Ace. Yah, meskipun Ace harus pergi begitu cepat. Aku sangat sedih. Aku berharap ada di sana, menyelamatkan saudaraku."

Luffy melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan Sabo, lalu menatapnya. "Kau tidak banyak berubah. Kenapa pakaianmu sama persis seperti dulu?"

"Sengaja. Yah, agar kalau kita bertemu, kau akan mudah mengenaliku."

"Aku sangat senang kau masih hidup. Berarti, aku masih punya satu saudaraku yang hidup!"

Sabo tertawa.

Malam itu, mereka mengadakan sebuah pesta antara kru Topi Jerami dan Pasukan Revolusioner, untuk merayakan bahwa Sabo masih hidup dan pertemuan langsung Luffy dan Dragon.

"Oh, jadi kau mengira Sabo sudah meninggal?" tanya Nami. Luffy mengangguk.

"Ditambah lagi, Sabo menuliskan surat sebelum dia berlayar. Lalu, Dogra bilang dia melihat langsung. Aku menangis sepanjang hari, bahkan Dadan sampai mengikatku dipohon. Ace menangis, tapi dia bersembunyi, shishishi."

Luffy dan Sabo bergantian menceritakan tentang masa lalu mereka dan Ace pada kru Topi Jerami yang kebetulan menuntut Luffy untuk memberitahu mereka apa yang terjadi karena mereka tidak mengerti.

"Oh, ya, Luffy. Bagaimana kalau besok pagi kita pergi ke kuburan Ace?" tanya Sabo.

"Bodoh, tujuan awalku datang ke pulau ini memang untuk itu!"

"Baiklah!"

Keesokan paginya.

Luffy dan Sabo berdiri menghadap ke kuburan Ace. Sabo menghela nafas.

"Hei, Ace," ujarnya, mendadak atmosfir disekitar mereka menjadi canggung, suram dan tentu saja sedih.

"Ace! Sabo masih hidup! Kau lihat, kan? Lihat! Ini Sabo! Ini benar-benar Sabo!" seru Luffy sambil merangkul Sabo.

"Yeah, kau merindukanku, Ace? Kau pasti merindukanku, kan? Haha, maaf, aku tidak ada disaat kau akan dieksekusi hari itu. Aku senang kau hidup bebas sesuai yang kau mau, tanpa beban. Aku senang kau menjaga Luffy seperti yang kuminta disuratku saat itu. Tapi, bukan maksudku kau harus mengorbankan dirimu! Dasar bodoh!"

"Ya, Ace! Kau memang bodoh! Shishishi."

"Ace kau baik-baik saja disana, kan?"

"Kau tahu? Tadi malam kita mengadakan pesta, dan Sanji membuatkan ramen! Seharusnya kau ada disini agar kita makan ramen bersama seperti dulu!"

"Ya, benar. Kenapa kau tidak datang, Ace?"

Sementara itu…

"Nami-_swan_, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sanji dengan raut wajah khawatir. Nami tersenyum, "aku terharu. Lihatlah mereka," Nami menunjuk pada Luffy dan Sabo.

"Mereka bersikap seolah-olah Ace ada dihadapan mereka saat ini."

Sanji menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke langit. "Ya, terkadang, saat kau merindukan seseorang kau akan berkhayal dia sedang ada dihadapanmu, Nami-_swan_."

"Luffy dan Sabo sangatlah super! Mereka benar-benar lelaki sejati!" ujar Franky sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Fufufu, kau menangis, Franky?"

"Aku tidak menangis, bodoh! Mereka memang lelaki sejati!"

Chopper, Usopp dan Zoro hanya tersenyum melihat kapten mereka. Sementara Brook memainkan biolanya untuk mendinginkan suasana.

"Ace, kau tidak sendirian disana, kan? Tenang saja, akan ada harinya kami menemuimu! Jadi, tunggulah kami, ya!" seru Luffy diikuti anggukan dari Sabo.

Mereka berdua memandangi langit cerah pagi itu. Membayangkan bahwa Ace sedang tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

-xxx-

* * *

**Welll, hahaha, ceritanya gaje banget, kan, yaaah. -_-**

**Gak tau kenapa tiba tiba mengkhayal gimana kalau Sabo masih hidup dan ketemu sama Luffy. sebenernya aku emang yakin Sabo masih hidup, sih. yakin banget. semoga Oda-sensei mewujudkan keyakinanku ini. :3**

**Shishishi, menerima review baik/buruk. **

_**Arigatou! ^^**_


End file.
